


Captured

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 061319, A little bit teasing but I'm innocent, Airport AU, Cheolsoo, I promise, Jealous Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, a date to remember, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: Seungcheol is jealous while Joshua act like someone doesn't exist. And so, Seungcheol decided to grab a moment and waited for a photo being captured to prove that Joshua is his.





	Captured

Seungcheol wasn't the type of person to be jealous of some petty things, well okay, he was jealous almost all of the time but it was always for different reason and Seungcheol has been successfully managed that annoying green feeling. 

 

But not this one. Seungcheol has been keeping it to himself for years, he doesn't like the way that... girl was everywhere even in their flight. 

 

He loathed how this girl tries to get near to Joshua, his boyfriend. Of course, it wasn't that easy, if he kept on being touchy with his boyfriend, then it would start a fuss. 

 

And he doesn't like it. 

 

They were in the airport, as they have another schedule in Japan, and he saw this girl again, being too close to Joshua as a... fansite. He narrowed his eyes, immediately as if sensing his mood, Wonwoo nudged him. 

 

"Stop being too obvious, hyung." Wonwoo whispered, still in his mask. 

 

"I can't help it, that girl has been getting on my nerves since forever!" He gritted, fortunately, his bucket hat and mask covered his face and it wasn't that visible that he's glaring at the girl. 

 

Seungcheol knows how Joshua also hates her. There was this one moment that the fan waited at the door by the airport, and only come inside when Joshua did. 

 

He held his anger, and of course, his jealousy, in. Jeonghan looked at his way, who was beside Joshua, Seungcheol saw how Jeonghan tapped Joshua's arm, getting his attention and pointing at where Seungcheol is. 

 

Even in his mask, it was obvious that Joshua was smiling at him. They locked their eyes, enough to satisfy Seungcheol and for the others, fans and medias, not to notice their short interaction. 

 

Okay, he held it in. Joshua smiled at him, not at that fansite. 

 

And Joshua's his. Nothing can change that fact. He was the only one who can hug Joshua intimately, share something only both of them can do and to proclaim Joshua's as his own. 

 

But his mood brightened only for a one whole minute when he noticed that the girl was being too close, again. 

 

Okay, that's it! 

 

Not paying attention on how Wonwoo tried to grab his arm, or how some of his members stare at him, he directly stomped his way to Joshua, who was oblivious to what the leader has been feeling. Jeonghan who looked back and saw him slowed down his pace, and tapped Seungcheol's back when he passed through him. 

 

Seungcheol put his arm on Joshua's shoulder who jumped from being startled. 

 

"You startled me!" Joshua said, almost hitting Seungcheol but successfully stopped himself. 

 

"That girl is making me angry." He stated, loud enough for only the two of them can hear. 

 

"Just don't mind her, okay?" Joshua rubbed circles at his back. 

 

"How can you even tolerate her?" He asked exasperatedly. 

 

"I don't, I act like she doesn't exist." Joshua giggled at this. 

 

Seungcheol smiled and was about to ruffled Joshua's head but Joshua was wearing the hood. 

 

"I could kiss you right now." 

 

"You can't."

 

Seungcheol hummed, "Then at the bathroom later, maybe?" 

 

"You can try." Joshua teased. 

 

They continued to walked through, in their own little world. Seungcheol loves every moment they just lost in their own world in the sea of people, the flashes of cameras didn't even irritate him because his attention was focused on the man beside him, how Joshua looked so small with his arm around his shoulder. 

 

"I can always try and achieve what I want, Shua." Seungcheol said, a teasing tone linger in his voice. 

 

"So confident, I love it." Joshua chuckled as he subtly moved closer to Seungcheol. 

 

They were so lost that their member, Soonyoung, had to grabbed Seungcheol's clothe from behind to stop them. Both of them stopped from their tracks and turned around. 

 

"We have to take pictures, hyung." Soonyoung reminded them. 

 

Fortunately, they weren't too far. They moved closer to the group and posed formally to the pictures, of course, taking off the materials that were covering their faces. Seungcheol was satisfied that Joshua was beside him. He looked around after, as he put his mask and properly placed the bucket hat on his head, looking for the familiar girl. When he spotted her, he smirked through his mask. 

 

"Wait, let me fix your hat." Joshua said, as he fixed Seungcheol's hat, to which he thought that was already good. 

 

Seungcheol didn't plan it, at all. But he felt himself rejoice when reality joins him to celebrate. Only Joshua can be this close to him, and the same for him to Joshua. 

 

"Focus on me." Joshua whined. 

 

Putting his arm around Joshua's shoulder again, he laughed at his boyfriend. "I am focusing on you."

 

"You're not." 

 

"I am."

 

"You're looking at the crowd!" Joshua sulked, he didn't even know how they managed to hear each other from the noise around them, but Seungcheol pulled Joshua closer. 

 

"I promise to focus my attention on you when we got to the hotel." Seungcheol said in his deep voice, making Joshua feel something. "But for now, we're behind. Let's go, baby." 

 

While on their tracks, Seungcheol saw infront the girl who was flashing her camera at them. 

 

'She should use that as a reminder that Joshua's mine.' Seungcheol thought. 

 

Joshua looked at his boyfriend who was looking at the same girl and it made his blood boil. He looked around, subtly glaring at that girl. 

 

"Stop looking at her!" Joshua said. 

 

"Okay, sorry!" Seungcheol chuckled, his eyes leaving where the girl at and focus infront of him. 

 

"I feel like you're not jealous of her," Joshua sulked, "Maybe you like her."

 

Seungcheol Incredulously looked at his boyfriend, can't believe what he just heard. "That idea alone will haunt me for the rest of my life. I'm loving how she captured your photo with my arm around you, Shua. Not her. Ever." 

 

Joshua hummed happily, regaining his bright mood. "That's good."

 

****

 

When both of them sat beside each other in the plane, Joshua's head was on Seungcheol's shoulder. 

 

"Shua?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"When you said you love my confidence, I'll show you how confident I am later." 

 

"Do it." Joshua looked at him through his slashes, smirked engraved in his face. 

 

"Is that a challenge?" Seungcheol raised his brow. 

 

"Maybe." 

 

"Then prepare for it." 

 

"For goodness' sake! Let us have an innocent flight!" Jeonghan half whispered and half shouted from their side to which they just chuckled at. 

 

"Love you." Joshua yawned. 

 

"Love you, too." 

 

Seungcheol thanked the blanket covering them as he intertwined his hand on Joshua's. He knew he was contented.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is alright but the cheolsoo content from the airport pushed me to write this one. WE WON FOLKS. I tried that to use words such as fnsts and such, I hope it's fine to write something like this 👉👈 don't get mad at me pls kajdkahdhs


End file.
